


if there ever were a lucky kind it's you

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [32]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, I don't know man, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, this is kind of tame for this verse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(714):<br/>I think I left a blow job at your house. Can I come down and get it?<br/>(949):<br/>I gave it to your brother to give to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there ever were a lucky kind it's you

"Dickie couldn't make it, huh?" Roy asks, and Jason snorts. "He really lets you call him that?"

"Kid," Roy says. He licks his lips, says, "Once I blow someone, they pretty much let me call them whatever I want."

"Whatever," Jason says. "No one's that good."

*

Turns out Roy _is_ , but Jason doesn't find that out for a couple weeks, when Bruce and Dick are both out of town dealing with shit Jason's apparently _not ready for_ yet. Whatever. Jason gets the run of the house, and the run of the liquor cabinet, but after a few days he gets pretty fucking bored, so he snakes the keys to one of Bruce's fancy cars and heads into the city.

"You know," Roy says when he lets Jason into his apartment, "most people call before just showing up like this."

"I'm not most people," Jason says, brushing past Roy and taking a look around. "Jesus, this place is a mess. Aren't you on Bruce's payroll?"

"Sometimes," Roy says. He yawns, scratches at his chest. He's just wearing a raggedy wifebeater that was maybe white once, and with his arms exposed Jason can see all of his tattoos. "But your daddy doesn't pay for my bad habits."

"Speaking of which," Jason says. He pulls a baggie of weed out of the back pocket of his jeans, asks, "You wanna?"

Roy grins, reaches for the bag and says, "Like you even have to ask."

It's good weed. It's expensive as _hell_ , but Jason has yet to find something Bruce won't let him have, and in the few months since Jason moved in, money has yet to be any sort of issue. Even Roy, who's probably seen more drugs than Jason could even name, turns to look at him after a few hits and says, "Jesus christ, Jaybird, you might have to tell Dickie I robbed you blind for the rest of this."

Jason smirks, bats his lashes at Roy, stretches his arms over his head. "You could try," he says. "But remember, I've been trained by the best."

"Uh-huh," Roy says. "Man, where did Bruce _find_ you?"

"Probably the same place Dick found _you_ ," Jason says. His concept of personal space is pretty much non-existent, so he scoots closer to Roy, prods at Roy's arm. "You still messing around with that shit?" he asks.

Roy looks at him a minute, like maybe he's deciding whether or not to tell him to fuck off, and then he slips the joint from between Jason's fingers, takes a hit and says, "Not as much, I guess. Trying to stop."

"Yeah," Jason says. He runs his fingers over the tattoo just above Roy's marks, and Roy stares at him, licks his lips. "I never tried it," he says. "I mean, I've gotten up to all kinds of other shit, but my ma – she OD'd, y'know?"

Roy nods. "Don't," he says. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie to you, there's nothing better, but – that's sort of the worst part about it, too."

Jason nods and takes the joint back from him. "Plenty of other ways to feel good," he says. "Like, for example," he says, then takes a huge hit off the joint, leans toward Roy's mouth, and it's just automatic for Roy to open up for him, to breathe in the smoke from him and slowly exhale through his nose as he licks all over Jason's mouth. Jason tastes like cigarettes and candy, and Roy wonders if Jason's eaten real food since Bruce and Dick took off for wherever. He realizes, too, when Jason crawls into his lap without a word, starts fucking his tongue into Roy's mouth like he's starving for it, that Jason must be fucking _lonely._

When Jason pulls back for air, Roy licks his thumb and forefinger, puts the joint between them and then flicks it onto the coffee table. He's at that point in the high where all he can really focus on is how good Jason feels on top of him, his dick grinding against Roy's through their jeans, his hands under Roy's shirt. Jason stills when he gets to Roy's nipples, and then he says, "Fuck, is that a nipple piercing?"

"Might be," Roy says, and Jason tugs at Roy's shirt and says, "Get this off, lemme…" Roy lifts his arms for Jason, and then Jason stares at the barbell in Roy's nipple, licks his lips and then licks _it_ , sucks around it like he can't get enough. He licks down Roy's stomach then, tongue dragging across all of Roy's ink, and before Roy can think better of it Jason gets on his knees between Roy's legs, unzips Roy's jeans and pulls his dick out.

"Jesus," Roy says. He pushes the hair away from Jason's forehead, and Jason grips his dick tightly, thumb spreading precome all over. "You're so fuckin' hot, Jason."

Jason leans forward, licks from the underside of his dick all the way up to the tip of it then says, "You can call me Jay, if you want."

"Mm," Roy says. Jason's eyes flutter shut as he takes Roy in, sucks him all the way down in one motion before slowly sliding back up. "Jay. Our little Jaybird - _ah_ ," he says, because Jason gives him a little bit of teeth for that. Jason holds up a hand to flip him off, but Roy just laughs, brings Jason's hand to his mouth and sucks on his fingers while Jason sucks _him_ , and when Roy takes Jason down to the knuckles Jason moans around him.

"You taste so good, Jay," Roy says. "Bet your cock's gonna taste so good in my mouth, too." Jason moans again, and his breathing quickens as he picks up his pace, digs his nails deep into Roy's thigh while he fucks his face on Roy's cock.

"God," Roy says. "You want it so bad. Want it like I do, don't you?"

Jason can't say anything, he's working his jaw so fast, but Roy sees Jason slip one of his hands down his jeans. "Don't come yet," Roy says. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Jay. I – oh, fuck _me_ ," he says, and Roy feels Jason swallow around him as he comes, feels the flutter of his pulse when he reaches forward to push Jason off of him. Jason stares up at him, and instead of pulling Jason back in his lap Roy just gets down to his level, cups Jason's face in both hands and kisses him hard, laughs when he feels Jason bite his mouth hard enough to draw blood. Then he eases Jason all the way down to the floor, slides his jeans down his hips and swallows him. He loves sucking cock, loves being _full_ , but it's even better when he's high, when he doesn't even feel the ache of his jaw when Jason bucks up into him hard, gets his fingers in Roy's hair and just holds him there until Roy's drooling all around him.

When he looks up at Jason, Jason has his other hand in his hair, pulling at it the same way he pulls at Roy's, and Roy loves all the noises he makes, the "Fuck, _god_ ," when Roy moves down to suck on his balls, the sharp hiss of breath when Roy slips a spit-wet finger into his hole, the way his body _shakes_ and his feet kick out when Roy wraps his hand around the base of Jason's cock and just jacks him off until he comes, getting come all over his lips, his cheeks, his chin.

"Jesus," Jason says, when he gets his breath back enough to pull Roy up toward him. He licks the mess from Roy's face, tasting himself, and says, "And I thought I was a slut."

"Well, you know," Roy says. "Takes one to know one."

Jason fishes the joint and a lighter off the coffee table and relights it, and they lie on the floor and smoke for a while until they get the energy to get back on the couch. Roy crashes an hour or so later with Jason's head in his lap, and he only wakes up when his phone starts blasting the dumbass ringtone he set for Dick.

"Dickie," Roy says. "How's Vienna or whatever?"

"Fine," Dick says. "Is my dumbass little brother there?"

"Uh," Roy says. Jason's awake now, too, and when Roy looks down at him he winks, starts to nuzzle between Roy's thighs again. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because," Dick said, "Bruce and I told him not to go over there while we were gone."

"Dick," Roy says, and it turns into a whine when Jason sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, slurps at him like he's a fucking _lollipop._ "Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"I'm saying I know where you fucking live, Harper, so just – let me talk to Jason, okay?"

"Uh," Roy says, because Jason chooses _that_ moment to take him all the way in, and Roy understands family relations and everything but – well, blowjobs kind of take precedent. "He's kind of. Got his mouth full right now."

Roy _swears_ he hears Dick trying not to laugh, or maybe that's just because Jason chuckles around his cock. 

"Fine," Dick says. "Just tell him to answer his fucking phone when he gets done."

"Uh-huh," Roy says, petting Jason's hair. Jason holds up one hand and waves it at the phone, and Roy says, "Jaybird says hi – fucking _ouch_."

This time Dick _does_ laugh. "Guess I should've told you he's got teeth."


End file.
